Broken Child
by Matherian
Summary: Kim Possible has saved the world time and time again but when a certain villian come bearing a hidden secret about Kim past, the fate of the world may hang in the balance.
1. Chapter 1: Fate Unknown

_Standard disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters listed._

**Summary: Kim Possible has saved the world times and times again but when a certain villian come bearing a hidden secret about Kim past, the fate of the world may hang in the balance.**

Dear Readers,

So instead of going after a traditional KiGo story, I thought it would be interesting to explore the fact that they Kim and Shego are sisters. This brings up a lot of opportunity to experiment with their past particularly with their parents. I've retained as much of the personalities of the characters, eg: Ron's stupidity and Bonnie's obnoxious attitude. The story is set in a slightly different place after the STD events. Kim and Ron are still in school and little Hanna's welcomed into the family but we have not as of yet encountered Warmonga and graduation is still month's away. So without further ado, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fate Unknown**

Kim flings her bag around and closes her locker. She's had a boring day and the last two lessons she had with Barkin nearly landed her a trip to the principal's office.

"Yo KP!" called out Ron.

"Hi Ron, how was class?" asked Kim. The pair walked down the hallway towards the exit. Rufus popped out from Ron's pocket and starts eating a nougat bar.

Ron replies rather bitterly "Ughhh…you know what, if art is supposed to be an expression of one's self then how is staring at a blank canvas not art?"

Kim asked with a chuckle "Teacher got you life drawing again?"

"Still…but then how is fruit not life. I mean…I mean…it did come from a living plant did it not?"

"Maybe you should ask her to take life lessons." Kim laughed at that notion then shuts turns away when she notices Ron and Rufus stare at her. Clearing her throat, she fakes a cough. "Umm…so…Bueno Nacho?"

"Kim kim kim…shouldn't you know the answer to that by now?"

Several minutes later they arrive at Bueno Nacho. Ron stands at the back of the line grumbling about the lack of self-service counters. Waving his hands wildly at his side, he complains to Kim who is sitting sleepily at their favourite spot. Resting her head on her hands, she stares at Ron wondering how long his craziness will last this time.

""You know, why is it, there is always such a line when we come here. Like, shouldn't there be some motion happening here," whimpers Ron. "Pick up the PACE Ned!"

"Maybe time has stopped for them", says Kim gloomily. Her Kimmunicator suddenly beeps. She pulls it out of her pocket and hits the answer key. With a huge smile and positive look, she gets excited when she sees a friendly face

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Got a strange hit on your site Kim. No idea who it's from," replies Wade who is working on the computer, rather frantically trying to provide Kim with some more information.

Ron walks over, having given up on the queue, which has not budged. Sitting down facing Kim, he sinks his head onto the table and groans. Rufus on the other hand seems to be enjoying some lovely nachos, dancing in front of Ron who just glares back.

"Not very helpful there Wade. Got anymore besides a strange hit?" asks Kim

"Call came from a shipping yard in Lowerton. Here are the co-ordinates.", replies Wade.

Her Kimmunicator bleeps and the numbers appear on her screen.

Kim flashes a smile at her computer buddy "Thanks Wade. Have I ever told you how much I could count on you?"

"All the time but don't worry. I like to be reminded." Wade chuckles and disappears from the screen.

Kim picks up her bag and gets up from her seat "I'll see you later then Ron…or…tomorrow I guess."

Ron is suddenly fully alert and props himself up "Wha-what? Where are you going? And are you going without me?

Kim replies rather cheerfully "Just to check on something at the beach though it's probably a false alarm and don't you have to babysit Hanna today?"

A sudden wave of realisation hits Ron. The boy realises that he's forgotten something and begins to feel a certain fear inside of him. "Oh no, I was supposed to be home half an hour ago. Mom's gonna kill me…" He cringes slightly at the thought of his mother yelling at him with a kitchen knife.

"You better go then. I'll see you later." She pecks him on the check and makes her way out the door. Ron runs to his scooter and rides off in the other direction. Unaware to both of them is that a certain woman in a black and green suit was watching the two of them leave from above.

Minutes later…

Kim arrives at the shipping yard and begin's searching for clues. Searching around the containers, she looks for someone or something that might give her a hint. Confused and feeling rather annoyed, she pulls out her Kimmunicator and calls her tech friend

"Wade, you sure about that call?" ponders Kim.

"Positive, the call came from just around the container in front of you."

From atop a container next to Kim, a green hand emerges. Kim hears it some footsteps and immediately turns to see who it is.

"Gotta go Wade, trouble."

The woman in green crosses her hands and looks down at Kim with a little surprise "Trouble? Huh, It's a lot more trouble to get to speak to you alone Princess."

"Oh I like playing hard to get Shego. You should know it by now." Kim pulls out her grappling gun and pulls herself up to the top of the container. She launches a punch at Shego who dodges it freely. To Kim surprise, Shego doesn't fight back. But that didn't stop Kim from keeping the punches coming.

"What's the matter Shego, you haven't gone soft have you?"

"I'm not here to fight you if that's what you want. I came to talk." Shego backs up but each step she takes just gives Kim more room to throw aimless punches.

"Why? I thought you'd be somewhere with Drakken, flirting with him." Kim snickers slightly and throws another punch. Shego pulls up a hand abruptly and grasps onto Kim's fist.

"Trust me, I'd rather be anywhere than next to that oaf, besides. He's not my type."

"Then why are you here?" Kim tries to free her hands from Shego's grip but fails at all attempts to do so.

"Like I said. I came to talk to you," replies Shego in a solemn un-Shego like way.

"Then what, speak," answers Kim fiercely, still trying to free her hands.

To Kim surprise, Shego lets go of her hand and turn away from her. "I…I don't know how to say this."

"What?" Kim rubs her fist which had swollen up from Shego's firm grip.

Shego looks onto the horizon in deep reflection then replies, "I doubt you'd even believe this."

"WHAT?!" screams Kim, losing all patience. Shego abruptly turns around and grabs hold of Kim with both hands and looks at her straight in the eye.

With a rather sad look, she exclaims, "Kim, you're my sister."

* * *

**Author's Note: Little bit of a play here but expect things to get a little more interesting as they develop.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Question Arises

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2: A Question Arises**

"Kim you're my sister."

Those words ring inside of Kim's head. She had full respect for Shego and admired the way she fought. But even then she knows that Shego is still a villain and has hurt her more times than she can remember. Which is all the more surprising when Shego turns up with that tale. What bothers Kim even more is that she actually believes Shego.

'That look in her eye. It's almost as if, she wasn't lying.'

Kim almost assumed she caught a glimpse of a teardrop rolling down Shego's face.

'Nah, can't be. This is Shego. She doesn't cry. She doesn't tell the truth and she's certainly not my sister.'

Kim backs away then crosses her arm giving Shego a look of suspicion. "What are you playing at Shego? More mind games? Drakken's back at it again is he?"

"I wish it were true Princess. Believe me, I wish this were all just some dumb plan of his. But no… I've found something. Some secrets that I think you oughta know."

Kim raises an eyebrow, still looking cross and not believing a word that she heard. "Well, what is it?"

"I can't tell you Princess. I wish I could but this is something that you've gotta learn for yourself."

Kim drops her hand by her side and sighs heavily "Great…"

"Believe me Kimmie when I say I can't but the fact is, you've gotta find this out by your own. There is one thing I could tell you though. Find 'The Mole''. Find it and you will learn the truth although there is one thing I have to say to you Kimmie."

"And what is that?"

Shego edges closer to Kim and responds in a serious manner "Be on guard and trust no one, not even your family and friends. There are things that I've learnt that aren't pretty."

Kim smirks at Shego's remark. She never assumed to hear such words from the villain "And this from the most wanted woman in the world?"

"Trust me on this Kimmie, there are things you'll learn that you most certainly will not like. I just hope that you'll be ready for it." She walks past Kim, who is still surprised but keeps an eye on her. Shego turns around and pulls out a cell phone from her pocket. She tosses it at Kim who catches it, giving both it and Shego a curious look.

Shego glances back and decides to respond to Kim's confusion. "My private number is keyed to that phone. Only you will be able to call that number and don't worry, the phones are untraceable, even by that nerdlinger. If you ever need to call me, which you will sooner or later, just give me a buzz." She was about to jump off and head on her way when Kim stops her.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To find more answers and to prepare for what's to come." With that Shego disappears before Kim could get another word in.

Kim returned home that night pondering over what Shego said. It looked like Shego but did not behave like the Shego that she knew.

'She certainly was upset.'

Kim lay still on her bed, thinking deeply. Considering all the intangibles, she spoke with her inner voice.

'A trap? No. Why go through all the trouble?'

_"Don't forget, she's a villain''_

'She certainly did not behave like one. She didn't even fight back and who is this Mole? I suppose I'll ask Wade tomorrow morning.'

_"She warned us not to trust anyone!!''_

Kim tossed and turned on her bed.

'Yeh but Wade's a friend. I've known him for years.'

_"They say that the closer you are to a person, the more likely it is you will get hurt''_

'That's not true, Wade's been nothing but supportive to me and so is Ron.'

_"Perhaps but how long do you think it will last? Look at what happened with Eric.''_

'Eric was scum from the beginning. He wasn't even a real person.'

_"But you didn't know that did you? He was your friend. He earned your trust and then he shattered it."_

'He…he was following orders.'

_"That is a poor excuse coming from you.''_

'Shut up! Just shut up you!!'

_"Can't. I'm you.''_

'We'll get to the bottom of this. I know we can.'

With that Kim closes her eyes and goes to sleep but it didn't last long. She woke up screaming half an hour later. James and Anne Possible thought there was a burglar in the house. Kim tried to go back to sleep but with little luck. That night, the thought that she might be Shego's sister haunted her.

* * *

**Author's note: I think the events that goes through one's mind is always interesting. With this I enjoyed experimenting with a rebellious inner voice because let's face it. No one's perfect, not even a world famous teen hero. Anyways hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rising Tensions

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 3: Rising Tensions**

Ron walks about and enters his favourite Bueno Nacho ordering a classic naco combo. After several minutes of waiting and whining, he finally takes the tray and turns to see Kim sitting alone in the corner with her head slumped on the table.

"Hey Kim!" Ron called out.

Kim doesn't respond, her eyes are shut and she appears dreadful. Ron approaches and takes his seat. Rufus climbs out from his pocket and starts stuffing nacos.

"Yo Kim, something going on? I missed you at school today."

Kim replied in a sleepy and bored tone "Hmm? Oh, I uh…had a late night last night. Why? Did Barkin give you too much extra homework again?"

"Actually uh, he uh thought it might be best if I practice on my running. Gotta prep up! Big game this weekend! Oh yeh Lowerton's gonna go so low!!"

Kim tilts her head up slightly.

"Really? Good for you."

Ron gives her a curious look.

"You sound dreadful. You sure you don't need a doctor Kim?"

Rufus climbs on top and places a paw over Kim's forehead, feeling for her temperature. Kim gets slightly annoyed and takes him down.

"Like I said, I had a late night."

Ron stares blankly at her. He wondered if he had done something wrong. Deciding to shudder it off, he leans backward and tries to pry out more information.

"Doing what?"

Kim is getting tired of all the questions. She has enough already and was certainly not up for Ron usual antics today. However, she doesn't want to sound rude or suspicious. If Ron were to know about Shego's little meeting with her, he'd freak out and Kim can't have that happening.

"Nothing. Besides, if I saw a doctor, they'll report to mom and I won't be able to leave my room for a week."

Ron figures he's just being a little paranoid. Kim seems to be just having a bad day he thought but there was something else he was meant to tell her. He tries to recall what it was.

"Oh that reminds me, the other cheerleaders asked me to tell you…

Just then a group of girls walk in. In front is Bonnie and Tara followed by the rest. Tara approaches Kim and Ron. Bonnie just stares at them looking devious.

"That you missed cheerleading practice Kim. Oh wow you…do look dreadful. You sure you don't need a doctor Kim?" asked Tara.

Kim's had enough of that question and she erupts.

"NO!"

Ron and Tara appear surprised but they hear a snicker from the background as Kim scratches the table. Bonnie has taken the delight in knowing that she was found yet another weakness to exploit.

"Oooh, someone's a real miss sunshine today," snickered Bonnie.

Kim turns to glare at her. She's fighting really hard to control herself from punching Bonnie right then. Recently, Bonnie had been giving Kim a tough time during cheer practice, despite the fact that she was getting the easy routines. Kim was not going to let Bonnie win this battle but figures a small threat wouldn't hurt.

"You really don't wanna push it too far today Bonnie," sneered Kim.

Bonnie was not letting up and remained and stubborn as ever. She walks over calmly.

"Why? Is it cause I might hurt your oversized ego?" she asked.

Kim gets up and rolls back her sleeves. Knowing what would happen, Ron restrains Kim but doesn't seem to be helping. Tara decides to help out ease tensions a little bit. Bonnie pushes her hair back and struts toward the counter with her nose poked up high.

"H-hey, just let it go KP. She's not worth it."

Feeling Kim relax, Tara and Ron let go of Kim. Kim lets out a brief sigh. The weight of all the problems she's been having lately are starting to take a toll on her physically and emotionally. Tara decides to leave Kim and Ron alone and joins the other cheerleaders at a table.

"Your right Ron, let's go before something catches fire in here," said Kim.

"Don't have a cry now Kim!" called out Bonnie.

Ron scratches his head and tries not to make eye contact with Kim.

"Uh…actually, I've kinda got other things to do."

Kim turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really like what exactly?"

Ron ponders for a moment then uses his fingers to try and retrace his plans.

"Well, I was gonna do some homework. Actually I was gonna hit the movies for an hour then hit J.P Barrymore's then maybe consider starting on my homework…"

"Ron! Focus!"

He snaps out of his trance and speaks rather bluntly but in a rather annoyed tone.

"Oh right. I'm going to the park, got my community clean-up to work on."

"Hey Ron! we should get a move on if we don't wanna be late!" called out Tara.

Tara is standing by the door. The other cheerleaders have already left. This caught Kim by surprise since Tara usually always sticks by her group.

"Tara? Did you get busted for trying to create a giant naco out of tin cans?"

Tara scratches her head trying not to sound embarrassed but was also quite surprised by the question.

"Uh...not…exactly."

"Tara's helping to setup for some big dance there next week," explained Ron.

Kim holds out her arm and flicks her wrist, dismissing Ron.

"Fine. Go."

"Well, ok. What about you?"

"Just…go," said Kim.

"You sure? You can come along too. I mean, we could always use a little…"

"RON…GO!!"

"Uh well ok, catch ya later KP!"

"See ya Kim."

Kim steps outside of Bueno Nacho as she looks at Ron and Tara disappear down the street. Looking slightly miserable, she sighs slightly. While she is glad that she has time alone with her thoughts, Kim is starting to feel slightly separated from Ron. Recently his antics have been getting more and more annoying and the two have been spending less time together since Ron is usually either playing games or taking care of Hanna.

She was about to head home familiar voice came from above.

"Having some friend issues?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 3's finally up. I should have a couple more on pretty soon as well. With this one, I thought it might be interesting to give readers a little bit of a teaser as to future events. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Closing In

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Chapter 4: Closing In**

Shego jumps down from the roof of Bueno Nacho. Kim ignores her and decides to turn her back and walk down the street. Shego chases after her.

"What do you want?" asked a disgruntled Kim. She refuses to look at her, given that Shego was the cause of her recent headaches.

"You don't seem very keen on that other cheerleader," said Shego with a smirk.

"Again, what do you want?"

Shego shrugs with a little annoyance. She was expecting a little more respect from the teen hero despite recent developments.

"Hey I figured that I'd get a little more tolerance from my own sister."

Kim stops in her tracks and glares at Shego. Shego appears somewhat taken back but did not really expect much from Kim.

"Your not my sister. So don't pretend you are," Kim vented.

Shego chuckles slightly as she understands what Kim was going through. She went through a similar phase but being a wanted criminal also meant she was able to deal with it a lot easier.

"Awww, still in denial are we? Let me guess, late night?"

Kim asked rather darkly "Why do you care?"

Shego smirks. She'd hoped to get something concrete from this conversation but doesn't think her current methods are working. So she decides to try a different approach.

"Thought you'd be interested to know more about your own sister. What exactly are you up to now?" she asked.

Kim ignores her and continues walking down the street.

Kim explains "I'm gonna visit Wade for…wait…why am I even sharing this with you?"

She pauses when she realises what she's doing and shakes her head. Maybe it was just her imagination but she couldn't explain why she was even conversing with Shego and not punching and kicking her in the face. Before she could say anything, Shego cut her off with a notification.

"If you gonna look for your nerdlinger friend, he's not there. My guess is, he skipped after he got wind that of our little conversation, figured that our 'fight' went on longer than should be."

Oh great, Kim thought. Not only is she stalking me. She's stalking my friends as well. Kim quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator and pressed a few buttons to call for Wade.

"Wade? Wade!"

There is no response. Shego just stands back while the young redhead fails at every attempt she makes. She feels a rough tug as Kim violently pulls her green and black suit tightly.

"What have you done to him?"

Shego realises that Kim's rage might not do so well for both of them. After all, if she wanted to bond with her sister, she needs to form he trust.

"Absolutely nothing. Like I said, he must've run off after I revealed that little secret."

Kim decides to let go of her. Even if Shego had done something to Wade, there was no way of proving it until she met him. Knowing that she hit another dead end, she felt vulnerable and alone in this. She could not go home and ask her parent if she was adopted. They would naturally say no. Then Shego made an interesting suggestion.

"Ever thought about doing some reading Kim? You might wanna do that more often."

Of course, Kim thought. The public archives should house some past records. If Kim and Shego were sisters, there would be some evidence of it hidden in there. Kim realised then that she had made a fool of herself and felt slightly embarrassed but tried not to show it. She simply vented some air.

"Hmpf."

Kim turns to walk west with her hands by her side and clenched. Shego smirks knowing that she had won the battle.

"If you're going, where I think your going, I can give you a lift on my board."

Kim continues to proceed west but pauses briefly to turn around.

"No thanks. I'll walk!"

Shego presses a button on her belt and a hover board arrives and levitates right next to her legs. She get's onto it and stretches out a hand to Kim, offering her a lift but Kim keeps her arms crossed. Shego shrugs.

"Suit yourself. Oh and you might wanna try not to get too attached to your school friends. Trust me, it's unhealthy for them and for you."

She heads off in the opposite direction. Kim watches her disappear around the corner and continues heading west.

"Sisterly love indeed. Ha!"


	5. Chapter 5: Searching for Clues

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**So Kim's finally beginning to let Shego in but only for selfish and obvious reason. Still, I think these two will get along nicely. Here's Chapter 5!**

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5: Searching for clues**

Kim enters the Go City archives. She doesn't even know where to begin. Perhaps she could start with her day of birth. Kim was surprised to discover several documents under her name. She pulls out some folders and sits in a corner going through them. Opening one of the many folders now stashed on her table, she sees an article that catches her attention.

_Teen Hero saves the day._

She thought to herself "Yeh, my first mission with Mr Paizzley. Good memories but not helpful right now."

She continues scanning through the various folders but struggles to find anything that will provide useful information. Most of the documents are either of her world saving efforts of parents winning prizes.

The time ticks away. Kim looks up at the clock which now reads 4.30 pm. She's beginning to think that all this was just a hoax setup by Shego to weaken Kim's spirit. But that idea seems unlikely, Kim thought. Shego had always been a more direct person and using mind tricks was Drakken's style, not Shego's. So why go through all the trouble? Kim was just about ready to give up and go home when another article caught her attention.

_Award winning scientist and renowned brain surgeon receive special gift from Global Justice._

"Huh. Must be another award."

She flicks through a few pages and finds another article of interest.

_Criminals hunted down by newly appointed Global Justice chief of operations._

_October 12._

_Today, the world peacekeeping organisation known as Global Justice has appointed Dr. Betty R Director as its new Chief of Operations. When asked about her new role, the head had this to say_

'_Well I'm extremely grateful and awfully flattered to be given this position. I hold it in the highest regard and will continue to live up to the high standards that Global Justice have set.'_

Hmm. Betty first day. There's something you don't often hear about, Kim thought to herself. Betty and Kim had long been friends since her first mission. She had personally trained Kim herself and the two have had a good long relationship. Kim is not surprised that no one has challenged Betty yet. Betty had developed a reputation for getting results.

Just then a local staff approaches Kim and advises her.

"Do you need any help there dear?"

Kim looks up at the elderly lady, "Hmm? Oh no. I'm fine thank you."

"Very well then. But just to let you know, we'll be closing in 20 minutes," said the lady.

Kim replied with a smile "Ok. I won't be much longer."

The librarian walks away and Kim sinks her head back into the article and finds another article of interest.

_The Raven & Hawk apprehended. Suspected birth of two girls._

"Hmm..Raven and Hawk? Who are they?" Kim wondered but as she continues to read, she finds some rather shocking information.

_Most wanted criminals sentenced to death. Global Justice Chief refuses to disclose facts regarding infants._

"Whoa…"

_December 14_

_Today, Global Justice has apprehended the most wanted criminals. Known as The Raven and Hawk, the couple have been convicted with multiple cases of murder and inciting anarchy. The villains were captured just outside of Go City by newly appointed Chief of Operations Dr. Betty R Director and a team of elite agents._

_The Raven and Hawk were also reported to have given birth to two girls several weeks before. Unfortunately, Global Justice officials have denied this statement, calling it a farce and have refused to further comment on the issue._

_Meanwhile, the Go City has welcomed the construction of the Go Tower, which has been fitted with the latest in technology. The Mayor was at the groundbreaking site today saying that this new tower, financed by Global Justice, will provide the newly formed Go Team with the tools and security they need to make Go City a better place._

"_Huh?...Nah…It can't be..."_

Kim decided to make copies of the articles and took down a few other details. She then headed out and encountered Shego who was waiting at the bottom of the steps for her.

"So…you figured it all out yet? Or are you still in denial?" she asked.

Kim walks right up to her and sighs. She did not want to admit it but some of the newly acquired information might actually support Shego's argument.

"Fine. Let's say I believe those facts. There's still no way to prove that those two infants were us," scoffed Kim.

Shego turned to give a more serious look. Kim tried not to look so surprised. Usually Shego is always smirking and jeering at her unless of course she was being beaten to a pulp.

Shego explained, "Oh and why is that so hard to believe? Think about it Kimmie, they've just sentenced to death the life of two 'criminals', leaving two little younglings all alone with no relatives."

"Are you suggesting that Global Justice broke us up when we were babies, just so they can have control over us?" asked a baffled Kim. She refused to believe that her long time friend was also a conniving schemer.

Shego remained defiant "If you don't want two infants growing to be super criminals of course. Have one living in the most average good-natured family while sending the other one to live with a family of 'superheroes'?"

Then it hit Kim. The day the Go Tower was built, that was the same day that The Raven and Hawk were apprehended. If one of the purported infants was Shego, then it would be impossible Shego to have been born into the Go family, let alone given supernatural powers.

"The Go team didn't really get their powers by a rainbow coloured meteor did they?" she asked.

Shego scratches her head. She appears just as confused as Kim was which leads Kim to assume that Shego has not cracked the whole story yet.

"That…is something I'm still working on."

Kim looks up at her.

"Well then I guess, we know where our next stop is," she said.

"We?" asked Shego. She snickers slightly. The delight in knowing that Kim might actually be accepting the truth pleases her.

"Uh…yes…we," replied Kim. This mystery is even deeper than she knows and she needed help. If the Possibles aren't her real parents then she can't confront them about it…not yet. And needless to say, Kim currently doesn't feel emotionally strong to be able to deal with that type of conversation back in Middleton.

Shego looks on as Kim considers the possibilities. A part of her feels sorry for Kim, understanding completely what's going through her mind. However, another part of her finds it amusing to watch the young teen struggle through her emotions.

Shego toyed around with Kim a little "Oh, so you're acknowledging it now. Come to accept it have you?"

"Let's just say it's under consideration…for the moment," replied Kim.

The two begin walking towards the Go Tower

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this one. Now that we've got a little bit of a history going on, we understand the current situation and this will certainly deepen a lot more as we go along. I was hoping to continue on but I've decided to break the next part up into its own chapter. Cheer for now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalry

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalry**

Shego and Kim arrive at the Go Tower. Kim takes a deep breath while Shego steps up and bangs on the door.

"Yo Hego open up ya big lug!" she yelled.

The door opens and Shego and Kim breezily walk in. They are met by Hego who welcomes Shego. Kim is hidden in the background and dusts of her clothes before stepping out.

"Greetings sister, what brings you here? I take it this visit means you've ceased your farce of playing criminal or have you…oh miss Possible, what brings you here."

Kim steps forwards slightly and raises a hand.

"It's just Kim, for now and I'd like to ask you a few questions about how you got your powers."

Hego motions for both Shego and Kim to follow him into the meeting room. The other members of Team Go aren't around. Shego thinks that Hego's childish action figures must have finally got to them.

"Ah, I take it you must have forgotten. Well, it all started when we were little, there was this tree house which we all used to play in and…"

Shego sighs and crosses her arms.

"Not the rainbow coloured comet…the real story."

Hego blinks. He scratches his head appearing slightly confused. Was his sister trying to tease him? If she was, Hego certainly didn't see the humour in it.

"Ah, well I'm not quite sure what you mean by that," he remarked.

Kim shakes her head. She wasn't expecting much since she considered Hego's intelligence to be close the same level as Ron's. Kim places a hand on Shego's shoulder, motioning her to the exit.

"Forget it. Let's go Shego."

Kim turns to walk away but Shego grabs an arm and keeps her steady. Already giving up, Shego thought. Perhaps it was wrong of her to spill the secret. However, Shego felt somewhat obliged despite their past together. After all, everyone deserves to know his or her real parents regardless of the outcome.

"Na-uh-uh-uh-uh. We came here looking for answers and I'm not leaving till I get them. Hego, now!"

Hego stares at Shego blankly then shrugs. Clearly his sister was not getting the message.

"Look as I have already said we were hit by a comet and boom."

Shego rubs her forehead. She couldn't believe she had spent her childhood with someone like him.

"Ugh…your even more stubborn than Drakken."

Hego sighs into a slump.

He explains "Look it wasn't my fault we got hit. Besides, if Global Justice hadn't."

Hego stops momentarily realising that he may have said too much but Kim heard him and turns to face him. Why is Global Justice suddenly in everyone's business she wondered? She decided to find out.

"Whoa wait a sec. Global Justice??"

Shego glances at Kim and smirks.

"Looks like your friends have been sticking their noses into everybody's problems Kimmie."

Kim approaches Hego.

"What about Global Justice Hego? What have they got to do with this?" she asked.

Hego crosses his arms and corrects his posture as if he were in military training.

He said in an obnoxious tone "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to speak."

Kim clenches her fist with fury. She's had enough puzzles to deal with. Another one was not what she needed, let alone from some guy in blue tights.

"Answer me, NOW!" she yelled.

Hego however, remained as stubborn and persistent as ever.

"Look, it can't be done Miss Possible. I've sworn and oath to secrecy as I'm sure you're well aware of as well."

Kim grits her teeth and rolls up her sleeves, slowly approaching Hego who takes a few cautious steps backwards.

"Grr. Oath of secrecy? I'll give you something secretive to keep."

Shego had never seen Kim this angry in her life. As much as she wanted to see Kim punch Hego, the last thing the pair needed was more trouble and attention. She quickly grabbed an arm and tried to restrain a furious Kim.

"Whoa easy there Kimmie. Hego, I would've assumed that someone 'honorable' like you would do the right thing."

Hego scratches the back of his head. He'd been caught by surprise and even he had noticed that Shego was just as surprised.

"I'm sorry sis but there's protocols to follow and they have to be obeyed," he explained.

After all why would Miss Possible be so interested in knowing about his powers? Unless…

"Fine. Have it your way then but don't think we've forgotten this!" scoffed Shego.

She helps Kim towards the exit, leaving Hego who is still somewhat baffled by the occasion. The shut the door and head for mainland on board two jetskis. Kim and Shego walk down the streets of Go City. It was getting late and Kim was growing tired.

"Your not really giving up are you Princess?" asked Shego curiously.

Kim scoffed "Me? Give up? Ha! Since when?"

The two stop walking and Shego takes a deep breathe and sighs.

"What's your next plan then," she asked.

To her surprise, Kim shot back at her.

"You know Shego. It would save me a lot of pain and trouble if you'd just tell me what you know!"

Shego blinks at her. She couldn't believe how lazy she was. Perhaps spending all that time around the nerdlinger and buffon had slowed her mind. Still, she remained surprisingly calm and composed.

"No can do Kimmie. Like I said. It's much better you hear it from the source rather than me. Besides, I didn't think you'd trust me," she remarked.

"I…you…grr…"

She knew she had to play it safe. Kim's reaction had meant that she was gaining her trust and could not afford to lose it so soon. She had to strengthen that trust but could not afford to give out too much information either.

"Kimmie…I'm just here to help you as a guide. Whether you wish to accept the facts as they stand are up to you. I never said you had to believe me but seeing as how you've at least made some effort tells me that you are keen to know to whole story."

Kim looked at her confused.

"What's your point?" she asked.

Shego chuckles.

"That sometimes. Things are not always what they seem," she said.

Kim sighs.

"So…back to my question. What are you going to do now?" asked Shego.

Kim continues walking down the street trying to ignore Shego's persistence. However today has shown Kim that Shego genuinely cares about this mystery. While Kim refuses to admit it, she knows deep down that she is warming up to the raven-haired villain.

"There are a few leads I wish to check out."

Shego smirks with satisfaction.

"Where to then?" asked Shego.

"Not today. I gotta get back home. We'll catch up tomorrow night," explained Kim.

Great, thought Shego. Kim's living a lie and she's still willing to go back to that old one. Shego begins to wonder about Kim's reaction when she learns the full story. It may not be a bad thing but then again one could never be fully certain.

Shego asked cautiously "Can you at least tell me where it is your planning to go?"

She stops walking but the young redhead continue anyway.

"A little meeting with the dead."

Shego smirks. "She's getting close. Oh you are so dead Betty," Shego thought to herself. She watches Kim disappear down the street and smiles.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to give a huge thanks for all the reviews so far and I'm glad that people are enjoying this series. This scene is not entirely crucial but it does lead into the next chapter. The weight of problems on Kim is dramatically increasing and we see that Shego is trying to make some effort to assist the poor teen. Kim still does not entirely trust Shego but at least she's warming up to her and this will certainly help their relationship in the long run. The last bit might seem a tad bit lazy that's cause I've just finished celebrating the new year so I might come back in and tweak it a little more. But for now enjoy and have a Happy New year!**


	7. Chapter 7: Behind Closed Doors

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Chapter 6: Behind closed doors**

After Kim and Shego left, Hego quickly shut the door and adjourned back to the meeting room. He takes a deep breath and relaxes on the chair, unaware that the giant screen had come on with an important figure on it.

"Sister making a house call Hego?" asked the person.

Hego immediately opens up his eyes in shock and looks up at the screen.

". Uh…yes maam. Though not quite the visit I had expected."

Betty is sitting comfortably in her chair, with her hands clamped together and resting on her table. She looks a little bit concerned and deep in thought. Clearly she must've been following Miss Possible thought Hego.

"Hmm. It is odd but nothing we haven't seen before," said the eye-patched woman.

Hego remarked "You mean like the time when we…"

Betty cut him off short. She did not have time to listen to Hego rant on and reminisce the past.

"Yes Hego but this is slightly different. We have been following Miss Possible's movement and we suspect that she may be getting closer to the truth," she explained.

Hego is a little confused. He had been a part of this operation from the beginning but the number of situation changes that Global Justice hade made has left his a little confused. The superhero has other things to worry about as well besides some hidden agenda and the additional work and information that was left in his charge was not helping.

"Which is? I mean I mean, there's that whole deal with the Mole and all but…"

Again Betty cut him off short.

"I'm actually talking about her parents... Her real parents… She can never know Hego. I fear the worst if the two siblings are reunited. Already it seems to be happening," she explained.

There were many tough decisions that were left under Betty's charge. While some of them she considered to be substantially beneficial and wise, there are others still which even Betty had doubted her own judgement. She was thrown into the job after the previous chief had gone through a mental breakdown. The board of directors considered Betty to be competent enough and she had proven herself as a valuable asset time and time again. In addition to that, she felt that she had been given a once in a lifetime opportunity and a great honour to do what she had always wanted.

Hego notices the frown on Betty's face. He understands the concerns she has, as he too was there the day the infants were found even though he was still much younger then. He too had been put into difficult situations on many occasions though unlike Betty, Hego is seldom able to restrain himself from the pursuit of justice and heroism. Yet even he has doubts.

"Dr. Director, if I may speak freely?" he asked.

Betty replied in a rather hesitant yet firm.

"Granted."

"Do you think you really did the right thing to those two little infants?" asked Hego.

Betty hesitated slightly. Dwelling on the past was not something she was keen on as it reminder her of her failures. Yet she is aware that as chief of operations, she had responsibilities to uphold. She took great care in choosing her words when she spoke.

Betty explained, "Their birth was unexpected. We found them in a pod just outside of Lowerton not long after we apprehended their parents. We suspect that they were to be taken to their uncle to be raised, not knowing of course that we had apprehended him as well."

"Yes but breaking them up? I mean it does appear a little tad extreme," interjected Hego.

Hego had always been a person of moral conduct who goes by the book. However as a hero, Hego often had to put aside his believes in the cause of justice. Despite this, there are still limits to which even a hero like himself could stand.

Betty frowned. While she understood the importance of moral boundaries and the rules of ethics, her main task was to ensure that safety and justice be brought to any who would threaten the peace and sanctity of the world, regardless of the aftershocks.

"If the two never met then the collective danger that they post would be non-existent. Breaking them up was…the logical things to do," she explained.

She was trying not to sound so commanding, yet she can't deny the fact that the decision she made at the time was left to her alone and the problem needed to be resolved quickly, so as to avoid suspicion by the press. Hego stared blankly not sure what to make of the situation. He is aware that Betty had made some pretty radical decisions but often he wondered over the validity over some of them.

Hego simply replied, "I see."

Seeing the uncertainty of Hego's face, Betty defended her decision, "Besides, if we had not done so, the world might never have seen the likes of world famous teen hero Kim Possible."

This was a point that Hego could not ignore. Yet there are concerns that still troubled him.

"And if Miss Possible were to learn that her whole life were a lie?" he asked.

Betty acknowledges the point. She is aware of the dangers this could have. The psychological and emotional implications of Kim Possible discovering the truth about her birth parents could have devastating consequences.

"That is something that will never happen because the life that she currently knows is the ONLY one that she knows."

Hego doesn't appear convinced by Betty's statement. She knows Kim Possible to be a resourceful person and wonders how much longer Global Justice could keep this a secret. However, he decided not to push the subject any further.

"Hmm. I see."

Betty knew the conversation was over. She had merely wanted to confirm Hego's loyalty to Global Justice and to ensure that no secrets were revealed freely.

"I must go now Hego," she said.

"Affirmative. Go Tower. Out."

Hego disappears from the screen in Betty's office. She turns her swivel chair around to see Agen Will Du standing before her.

"Agent Du. Send in our newest Top Agent."

Will Du salutes the decision though deep inside, he had grown a resentment towards this new agent. He had been demoted to Number 2 after a series of reports claiming that he had been slacking in the field and was careless with the newest gadgets. However, Will respected the chief and maintained loyal to the organisation.

He acknowledges the decision, "Yes Maam."

Betty swivels her chair around and starts thinking deeply about the current situation. She had a lot to consider and thinks that developing a contingency plan might be in order, should the worst happen. The thought of Kim Possible and Shego working together was frightful.

Kim Possible was resourceful and had undergone personal training under Betty herself and was skilled in a huge range of combat techniques. Not to mention the fact that she was also extremely fast. Shego on the other hand was ruthless and precise. Her experience as a professional thief has given her an edge to evade the police and even her brothers easily. No, Betty thought. The two cannot be made to bond with each other. Betty now regrets some of the decisions she's made. However, she has no time to dwell as a figure steps in through the door. Her figure is cleverly concealed but it clearly suggests it's a female. Betty swivels her chair around to greet the agent.

"Have you located it yet?" she asked.

The figure, wearing tight blue jeans and a medium length brown coat replies in a confident and firm voice.

"Not yet Dr. Director but we're getting close. Very close," she replied.

Betty tried not to sound frustrated. She knew that her agents have been working extremely diligently but she's growing impatient in the thoughts of the consequences of failure.

"Keep searching every graveyard until we find it. We must find that hidden base before they do," commanded Betty.

"Right away maam."

The figure begin's proceeding towards the exit but is stopped short by Betty who gives some advice.

"Oh and…try to remain obscure. We wouldn't want people to think that a cheerleader practices with corpses. Oh and send Mole in. I have a new assignment for him."

"Understood maam."

A tuft of blonde hair disappears around the corner as the sliding doors to Betty's office seals shut. Betty swivels her chair around and resumes planning her strategy for solving the current problem.


	8. Chapter 8: A Side Entrance

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Chapter 8: A Side Entrance**

Ron walks up to Kim the next morning down the hallway. Kim is unaware that he is there and opens up her locker, slamming it into his face.

"Hey KP. Oww."

Kim turns her head to see Ron clutching his face.

"Oh uh...sorry Ron."

Her mind has been racing the whole morning. She knows that she is very close to solving her mystery but is afraid of what she might find. Nevertheless, Kim's been trying to calm her nerves, not giving out any hint or suspicion.

"That's ok KP. Guess I should've watched out for that," he said, rubbing his nose.

Kim shoves her books into her locker.

"Uh…right. How did thing's go with the clean up?" she asked.

"The clean up? Uh…it went uhh…" Ron scratches the back of his head.

The "clean up" didn't go quite as smoothly and instead of clearing his mess, he nearly destroyed the stage that Tara had been setting up, close by. Fortunately she was there and Ron took slight comfort in knowing that Bonnie wasn't going to be around at the time. But he still left the place in a mess and although Tara helped him with some of the mess, she wasn't going to clean everything up for him.

"Good. It went good. How're you feeling today?" asked Ron.

Kim puts on a smile or tries to at least. Though she smile, she feels is not entirely genuine.

"Better. Wanna catch a movie after class?"

Ron scratches his head again. He should be trying to put an effort into their friendship but has other conflicting feeling in his heart right now. Until he gets them sorted, Ron thinks it might be best if he were less of an annoyance.

"Ooh sorry. I have to uh…clean up my clean up."

Kim raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. She was hoping for a distraction away from all the mystery and problems that she's been facing. Having Ron around has always been helpful but she feels that he's been avoiding her.

"I thought you said it went good," she exclaimed.

Ron responded hastily "Right it was uhh.."

Kim decided not to ask any further. The last thing she needed right now on her mind was another riddle. She was about to close her locker door when a familiar voice pops up on the screen.

"Hey Kim. Hey Ron."

"Wade!" exclaimed Ron.

Kim also greeted him with excitement "Wade! So glad to see your face. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Wade sits happily in his chair holding up a bunch of cables.

"Sorry, electrical company messed up the cables outside my house. I spent two days trying to fix their mess," he explained.

Ron sticks his head around Kim locker door. Kim tries not too looks annoyed.

"Yo Wade, you still got that superfast speeding shoes on ya?"

Wade shakes his head.

"Sorry. Those shoes were destroyed," he explained.

Ron droops his head in disappointment. He was hoping to be able to use those shoes to speed up the cleaning process, recalling Kim's own clean-up sitch.

"Aww man. Well gotta go. I'm meeting up with Tar…uh...I mean…clean up the clean up."

Ron quickly disappears down the hallway to both Kim and Wade's surprise.

"Later Ron," Kim called out but he was long gone.

Wade takes notice of Kim's look as Ron disappears down the hallway.

"He's acting kinda weird. Any reason?"

Kim turns back to stare at the computer screen. She shrugs when Wade poses the question.

"Dunno. Almost seems like he's been avoiding me."

Wade suspects that there is something else going on but decides not to press the issue. Whatever the problem is between those two, Wade trusts them to solve it on their own. Still as a friend, he tries to offer any assistance he can give.

"Want me to keep tabs on him?" he asked, knowing the response he would get.

Kim ponders for a moment and deliberates the situation. She can't deny curiosity to discover the truth is somewhat tempting and her feelings are telling her that Ron is up to something but Kim drop it until she has solved the current riddle.

"Nah. Think I'll let it drop. Gives me something less to worry about."

Wade is rather surprised by the response but respects her decision.

"Ok," he replies.

"By the way Wade. I need you to check something out for me."

"Sure. What is it?"

Kim decides to ask her good buddy for some help with her current mystery. Kim remembers Shego warning her not to trust anyone but there is a limit that even Kim has with gaining certain information.

"I need you to see if there are any anomalies at these three regional graveyards. I'm patching you the data now."

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and attaches a cord to the computer. The data is downloaded onto Wade's computer who stares at it with a raised eyebrow..

"Graveyards? Why would you want to go there?" he asked curiously.

Kim bites her lips a bit. Playing it cautiously, Kim chose her next words carefully. After all, this is her life and her history, so why should she let anyone else in on the big secret, whatever it may be.

"Just check it out for me ok?" she asked, trying not to sound agitated but the truth was she is. She tried to look calm and patient. Wade, though still somewhat surprised, respected Kim's decision and obliged.

"Ok."

Kim silently breathes a sigh of relief, afraid that he would be asking her more questions. What's more, no one knows that Kim's been seeing Shego, except for Hego, who's naïve thinking brought some calm and relief to Kim's mind. Still, if anyone else every found out about her recent outgoings, the consequences might be…unappreciated.

"Please and thank you."

Working on the computer, Wade pulls out some random information and feeds Kim with them.

"Hmm…nothing in Middleton…or Upperton…or…oh wait!" he exclaimed.

Kim looks up with a hint of excitement.

"Found something?"

Wade smiles in return, looking rather pleased.

"Yes, scans show some sort of structural composition at the Lowerton Regional Cemetery. Hard to tell what it is though, your gonna have to go in and use the Kimmunicator."

Kim smiles in return.

"That's ok. Just send me the data."

Wade types away at the keyboard, sending Kim the information.

"Ok done. You sure you don't need anything else?" asks Wade.

Kim has a brief glance at the information and takes her bag and flings it around her back.

"Nope. I can take it from here. Gotta run Wade, cheer practice," she explains.

Wade tries to cut in "Ok but…"

Kim turns off her computer screen as well as her Kimmunicator's phone function and shuts her locker door. She wasn't going to cheer practice. Having another glance at the information that Wade sent her; Kim notices several inaccuracies with the information's geography.

"Sorry Wade. But I know when you're lying to me."

Kim begins to suspect that Wade has been working with Global Justice but she's uncertain how deep into the scheme he is in or how much of the truth he knows.

"_Faulty electrical cables. Yeah right." _Kim thought to herself.

Kim could not go home at this point in time. One of those graveyards has to contain the secret base of the Raven and Hawk and Kim thinks she knows which one. If she was this close to learning the truth about her life, then she could not turn back. Feeling betrayed, Kim feels there is only one person that she could turn to at time time. She needed to see Shego right away.

A few hours later at the Middleton Cemetry…

"I thought you weren't gonna show up. What's the matter? Lose your go-cart?" smirked Shego as she appeared from around a large crypt entrance.

Kim showed up to greet her with a rather twisted grin.

"It was nothing…have you had a look around yet?" she asked.

Shego looks at stares at Kim blankly wondering if the redhead had already forgotten everything she had been told. Raising an eyebrow, she asked

"Uh Kimmie, did you forget?"

Upon realisation Kim smacks her head up. She felt like a complete fool.

"Of course…you know everything already."

Shego tries not to look at Kim straight in the eye. The truth was that most what she had learned was either guess work or beating the shit up of people. She had always preferred a more direct approach and knocking people into a pulp was fare more relaxing and enjoyable than spending hours in a library. Yet for all the brutality she had done, there was still much that Shego doesn't know and she admits this.

"Not…everything but since you've made it this far. I'll just go ahead and take you in," courted Shego.

Shego turns and heads around the crypt, feeling for a loose stone. Kim lays her arms on her hips and vents, slightly annoyed.

"You know, it would have saved both of us a whole of trouble if you'd just told me where it was." Kim complained.

Shego stops what she's doing and turns to defend herself.

"First up Kimmie, you needed my trust. Would you really have got this far if I had just told you."

Kim tried not to look Shego in the eye but could not deny the truth. Before any of this, Kim would have admitted to just punching Shego for the fun of it. Kim feels her face turn red.

Shego notices the redhead's embarrassment and decided to toy with her a little more. Smirking, she explains

"And second, I needed to know that you were serious about this. You could have easily turned around and said the whole thing was a sham but that's not who you are is it?"

"Not its not. I…I don't know who I am," replied Kim softly.

Admitting that she was wrong is one thing but admitting to the fact that her whole life has been a total lie brought Kim to an all new low. But she couldn't dwell on the past too much. Experience has taught her that dwelling would only lead to one's destruction. Kim decided that she needed to learn what there is to know and move on from there.

Noticing Kim's reflecting, Shego resumes to feeling the crypt walls for a loose stone. She finds it and gives a push. A low rumble is felt then the whole graveyard seems to shift. The crypt entrance slides back to reveal a hidden stairwell.

"After you Kimmie," motioned Shego with her usual smirk.

Kim takes a deep breath and follows the stairs down with Shego close behind. The crypt slides forward to hide the stairs and the two who have just descended into the unknown.

Several minutes later…

Masked agent skulks around with a tracker device, scanning for irregularities in the area. She stops near a crypt and pulls out her mask. However, under the cover of darkness, her face is unrecognisable.

", I'm afraid this is not it. We've struck out."

Betty sighs with frustration. She was unable to figure out how the Raven and Hawk have been able to conceal their base for so long. However, she suspects that as long as she can't find it, Kim Possible can't find it either which means that the secret was safe for the moment, an assumption that would cost her dearly in the weeks to come. With little options left, Betty sends out a new assignment for the mysterious agent.

"Very well. Search the other two locations, once you have the exact coordinate, send it to me. I will arrive with a cover team to help address the situation," she orders.

The agent replies, "Understood ma'am."

She watches Betty disappear from her screen and dials a different number. Wade's face appears, looking rather nervous as he fiddles with his fingers.

The agent asks sounding rather annoyed "I thought you said she didn't know where it was?!"

Wade tries to defend himself.

"She doesn't. I don't think she is still able to figure it out."

The agent wonders if he's been compromised. The fact remains that Wade was the key link to keep the truth hidden from Kim and if Wade could not be trusted with that duty, then he was not fit to be part of the team.

She asks with suspicion, "Then how is it that you were able to lose her tracking signal?"

Wade responds with a firm tone "I haven't a clue."

The agent sighs and decides not to put anymore pressure on him. After all, he was still only a kid. But that didn't stop her from venting her frustration.

"Thought you were supposed to be a super genius. Come on, let's go. We've struck out here."

The agent turns of her pda and pockets it. Ron falls down from a tree and quickly picks himself up again.

"Right behind you T!"

The pair disappears from the graveyard.

* * *

A/N: Hi again! Thanks for all to comments and critique so far. It's been a while, but chapter 8 is finally up. The fact is, this was one of the more difficult chapters to write partly because I didn't want to reveal too much yet and at the same time, there were some tough decisions I had to make. I think most can figure out who the secret agent is but ssshhhh!!! :p I have big plans for this secret agent and Ron! Why Ron has started hanging out with this mysterious agent will be explained in a later chapter (with possiblilities of a spinoff) but for now, hope you've enjoyed reading it and cheerio!


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Behold

Finally chapter 9 is here.

* * *

_Standard Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, all it's characters, locations and other such stuff._

**Chapter 9: Truth behold…**

Two figures moves through a dark corridor carefully until they come to a large open space. Kim can make out shapes but is still discerning the whole picture. She takes a step forward but Shego stretches out a hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait here a sec Kim."

Kim obliges and crossed her arms, supporting herself against a wall. Shego carefully moves around the corner and hits a few switches. The lights start to go on and seem to stretch for a mile, revealing a huge hangar with some rather nifty equipment.

"Whoa…"

Kim steps in and stares in awe, unable to believe the sight before her. Shego notices the expression on Kim face and smirks.

"Yeh I know. Makes Drakken's lair look like an abandoned farm."

Kim tries not to laugh at that notion but can't hold back a chuckle. The truth was, she had never seen anything quite advanced. The walls looked like the interior of a spaceship. There were security cameras all over the place and vents above that Kim suspected, contained hidden laser canon. Computer screens donned a good section of the east wall and to the north lay an airplane that makes the GoJet look like a toy.

"The Raven & Hawk have their own underground airfield?

The vast space of the complex amazed Kim. But there were questions that lingered in the back of Kim's mind. How is it possible that two of the most wanted villains, could hide a base as big as this under a graveyard? She was also curious about the structural integrity of the place, since it hadn't been used in a long time. Kim decided that she find the answers to these later. In the meantime, a small dark side of Kim rejoiced slightly at the prospects of owning this facility.

Shego motions for Kim to follow her. Though she understands the surprise in Kim's face, she didn't have time to wallow in the spectacle of the place.

"Outrageous isn't it? Come over here Kimmie. You'll want to see this."

Kim follows her toward the door. As they pass through to the next room, the hangar lights start to turn off while the lights in the next room flicker on. This room is considerably smaller that the previous but is still large enough for an indoor soccer stadium. Kim figured that they were probably several feet under some houses by now but still isn't certain.

"Nice combat training ground. They sure pack a lot of gear," Kim remarked.

Shego replied, "I think playing it big is something they've always done."

Shego smirks. The duo proceeds toward the middle of the room. A yellow line seems to divide the section that they're in from another, in which the ceiling rises to at least 3 stories high. A console sits in front of them with a few light blinking. Shego pulls a lever and the ground starts to shake. The floor in front of them starts to shift and opens to reveal a cluster of small hills. Trap doors open in the walls reveal guns and other training gadgets.

Upon seeing the delight and shock in Kim's eye, Shego pushes the lever back up to hide the grounds. Kim proceeds to follow Shego, who points to several doors.

"Living quarters are to the west. Kitchen is just north of it. War room is to the east, along with surveillance and the command room.

Kim rubs her temples, slightly overwhelmed by the whole deal.

"This is…"

Shego chuckles and smirks.

"Y-yeh. I bet one of these things is worth more than Drakken's head."

Kim looks up at Shego and grins.

"You really want to say that about the guy who's paying your expenses."

Shego grunts slightly then shrugs herself into a chuckle. She still has yet to inform Kim she had resigned after Drakken nearly exploded another one of his experiments right next to her.

"He does not…pay my expenses. I just needed a place to say. Come on, let's head to the fun room."

The two pass by the war room and several storage spaces. Kim sees the door open on one of those rooms and opens it to find several medical beds within a glass tube. They all appear connected to a console on a table next to it

"What are those?" asked Kim.

Shego scratches her head and winces.

"Eh, some kind of experimental chamber. I'm still not sure what it does. In here Kimmie."

The walk into the room opposite and Shego feels the wall for a switch, turning the lights on.

"That is one big TV screen."

In front of them is a TV screen with a console in front of it. To the left is a cabinet stuffed with old papers and a few scattered discs and square cartridge that look like big batteries.

"Yeh, pull that lever would you Kimmie?"

Shego points to a lever against the far left wall and Kim pulls it down. The screen and console light up. Kim figured that whoever designed this room must have been a fan of the Fearless Ferret. The screen reveals to be a huge surveillance system and database. Kim thinks of her computer geek friend and grins.

**Loading...**

"Wade would go crazy if he knew about this place."

**Uploading Access Files...**

**Restoring system binary access...**

Shego pulled out a box of data cards underneath the console and was going through them when she suddenly pauses and looks up at Kim.

"You didn't tell him exactly where we were headed did you?" asked Shego suspiciously.

Kim had her arms crossed and frowns when Shego asked her that question.

"No. Of course not," said Kim flatly.

Kim stares at the large screen. The system has completely loaded by now:

**Entry denied...**

Incorrect Identification Entered...

Kim approaches the console and has a look at it, trying to figure out how to operate the machine. Shego in the meanwhile is still busy scanning through the data cards, grumbling about misplaced items.

"So…how does this thing work?" asked Kim.

"Look for some scanning thingy, it should be on the right hand side of the console," replied Shego who is getting aggravated about her lack of success.

Kim looks around the console but all she see's are button and keys. She hovers her finger over them, somewhat considering randomly hitting the button. She was about to hit a big blue button when she sees a flat panel of glass the size of a thumb. Kim stares at it for a moment and pulls of her gloves.

"Ah! Found you!" exclaimed Shego who holds it up like an idol.

At the same time, Kim presses her thumb on the glass panel; a red scanner scans through her thumb.

**Access Granted...**

**Welcome home Lilith...**

On the screen, the words have disappeared and separate panels to different programs have pooped up.

"Lilith? Who on earth is Lilith? Are you sure we're in the right place here Shego?" asked Kim with a confused look.

Shego approaches Kim holding a storage card in her hand labelled "Rebirth". She nods her head but stares at the screen with her usual disgruntled look. The villainess is just as confused as Kim is but tries to hide it.

"Positive Kimmie, but I haven't a clue as to who Lilith is," said Shego firmly.

Kim stares at her briefly then continues to glance at the screen. She looks down at the console and presses a small yellow button that appears to be blinking. A shifting sound is heard from just underneath the console and a touch pad with a data card insert panel next to it, slides out and tilts back a bit. Shego approaches and stares at the data panel for a moment before sticking the card she had held. Kim raises an eyebrow.

"What's on that?" asked Kim.

"We're about to find out," responded Shego.

**Loading Skylink data card...**

"You mean you haven't looked at it yet?"

Shego scratches her head. Up till now, she was hoping that none of what she had discovered was real. It feels like a nightmare to her though she's been able to keep her emotions intact. Experience with the other Go members has taught her much about concealing her true feelings.

"No. If we are…uhh…connected, I figured it best if I…you know…waited."

Inside, Shego sighed with relief after saying those words. Perhaps she had been able to bottle her emotions too well, that actually revealing it was practically impossible.

"_Nah, just because we might be sibling doesn't mean I have to like her," thought Shego. "We'll wait and see how this plays out."_

Kim snickered at the thought of Shego being decent. She figured Shego would have already gone through all of it by now but this obviously showed that Shego was just as concerned and serious about the whole deal. Kim feels a slightly sickening feeling of guilt in her stomach. She had been playing along with Shego, hoping that this was all a hoax. Kim was about to speak when a sudden beep comes from the screen

**Accessing Raven & Hawk Biodata...**

**Designation Project Rebirth...**

**Transmitting Video...**

Two individuals appear on screen, standing next to one another, both with an arm over each other's shoulder. One was a woman in her mid 30's with rather short brown hair and green eyes with a rather distinct sadness on her face. Standing next to her is her husband, a decent looking redhead in his 40's with an equal solemn expression on his face. Kim and Shego just stare at the screen, not sure what to make of the situation. They both decide to just listen on. The man starts to speak with a rather deep voice.

**Hawk**:

_ "Greetings my two daughters, what we are about to tell you may sound impossible. We don't fully expect you to understand that the reasons for our actions but know this: we did so to protect the both of you. We are truly sorry. Before we continue, all the equipment within this base is tied to both your genetic codes and only you have access to it. There is a box with data cards, hidden in a panel underneath this console. They contain holographic data to help guide you through some of the facilities in this place."_

The man stares down and closes his eyes in though. His wife continues on for him.

**Raven:**

_"My dear Lilith and Sharon, if you are watching this, then you will no doubt know the truth about your identity. I am known as the Raven and your father here is the Hawk. We both worked in a secret division within an international peacekeeping organisation known as Global Justice. Your father was a cybernetics expert. Most of the equipment and facilities within this complex are of his creation. I specialized in the field of biochemical and genetic remodelling."_

_"We were entrusted with the task of providing Global Justice with the means and tools for one of their special operations. Sworn to absolute secrecy under pain of death but we weren't told of the project that we were assigned to."_

Hawk opens up his eyes; a moment of anger and frustration is rather noticeable. Kim and Shego exchange looks.

**Hawk:**

_"I…wasn't too happy working on a project this new project they assigned us to. They were asking us to test and explore means of using high density particles and neuro-canons."  
_

Hawk hesitated for a moment but could not go on. His wife kindly continued.

**Raven:**

_"You father snuck into the office of the chief of operations. He found out that Global Justice had gathered information of a supervillian gathering located somewhere beneath Lowerton. GJ was going to use this opportunity to wipe them all out."_

**Hawk:**

_"There was a problem, the base was located right under a new residential area. GJ wanted us to develop a weapon powerful enough to take them all out, regardless of the consequences. We refused, we did not want to get involved with plans to would threaten the lives of others."_

**Raven:**

_"We were fired immediately and placed in a holding cell, awaiting our fate. What they did not know however was that I had made a recent breakthrough in genetic mutation. I had developed a serum that granted superhuman powers but only for a short while and the side effects can be…unpredictable."_

**Hawk:**

_"Using the serum that your mother had developed, I injected some of it into my system and broke us out of prison but it was not long before we were discovered by their No.1 Agent, Betty Director, who was a college friend of your mother's. Seeking every chance to elevate her status and gain the top job, Betty decided to use us."_

Shego glances at Kim. The expression on Kim's face is wrought with confusion and despair. It was obvious that Kim was being overwhelmed by the flurry of information that was being fed to her. She was going to ask Kim if she wanted to pause the video but hesitated at that. Shego decided to let it be.

**Raven:**

_"She noticed your father's unusual abilities and thought to grant us pardon, provided we assisted them in their "peacekeeping" efforts. We told her we would accept the offer under the condition that the plans to eradicate the supervillians were abolished. She simply laughed at us."_

**Hawk:**

_ "From then on, your mother and I were on the run. Global Justice made every effort to destroy us. We constructed this base and took on the identity of the Raven and Hawk and saw it as our mission to uncover Global Justice's plans. At the same time, we learned that they had been using several experimental machines on test subjects. Most of which were originally of my design, which they've modified."_

**Raven: **

_ "We spent several years, going on raids and trying to uncover Global Justice's exploits. It turns out they've been using excessive force on all of their captives. We were determined to expose this to the world but something happened."_

**Hawk:**_  
_

_"Turns out your mother's "friend" was even more cunning than we anticipated. There was an attack at a public opening in Go City. The mayor was in attendance, surrounded by Global Justice forces. We were monitoring nearby, planning to finally expose GJ but before we could do so, there was a gunshot. The mayor had been killed. Somehow, Betty was able to frame your mother for the murder and I was made an accomplice. The public deemed us criminals. Once again we were on the run."_

Kim places her hands on the console and drops her head. She was finding it difficult to process all of this information. Every word that came out of the Raven and Hawk's mouth was like a thousand needles piercing through the hear of her memories. Memories she realised, that weren't real. A manufactured bastardization of her true identity.

**Raven:**

_"After several months of hiding, I gave birth to both of you. Though we noticed something odd in Sharon's skin, the pigmentation became a light green. We noticed something similar happening to you Lilith but we were able to partially isolate the problem and as a result, you will always look much younger than you are. I concluded that the cause must have been a side effect after our long use of my serum. I ran genetic tests on both of you an discovered that you both had developed superpowers. Yours Sharon is the control of green plasma, hot enough to burn through anything. While yours Lilith, is enhanced super speed and reflexes."_

_"We knew that Global Justice was still on the lookout for us. To make matters worse, Betty was promoted to Chief of Operations after her predecessor took early retirement. We knew that Betty was still determined as ever to hunt all the villains. We found out through a source, working within Global Justice that there was going to be another villains meeting. This time, it would be in a slightly less populated area. We did the unthinkable. We warned the villains about the impending attack. At first they laughed of course but your father was able to convince them otherwise."_

**Hawk:**

_"After that, Betty made it a personal crusade to destroy us. She did everything to try and hunt us down. At the same time, we learned of the construction of a new building in the city called the Go Tower. It seems that somehow GJ found traces of your mother's mutation serum. They were able to somehow replicate it and induce the serum into two young boys, granting them powers. GJ, naturally was in search for our base. Fortunately, the new cloaking technology was installed but it wasn't fully operational yet."_

**Raven:**

_"Your lives were threatened and after what Betty has done, drastic measures had to be taken. I decided to isolate and stem your genetic powers from growing; they can be enabled using the chambers in the next room. I was only able to partially isolate Lilith's however, as there was no time. We heard word that Global Justice was closing in on our position."  
_

**Hawk**:_  
_

_"And the cloaking technology wasn't fully online yet. We had little time left. Betty named us villains and we were on the wanted list of nearly every nation, just because we had "powers". Not too long after that, I found out that Betty just wanted to get rid of us. Turns out Betty has held a grudge against your mother since their college years. A grudge she had well concealed until recently. We abandoned our home and left moments before they arrived. I was able to throw a temporary cloaking shield over the base. By the time they arrived, the main cloaking field would be in full gear.  
_

_**Raven:**  
_

_"__We escaped the city decided it was best to leave you in the care of a friend, in the hopes that we would be reunited one day. __As long as we were wanted, your lives were threatened. Betty doesn't know you exist. That gave us a small glimmer of hope. We hope you won't be mad at us for doing the things we did. We are sorry for not being able to see you grow, see you make your first steps but remember this, we will always love you and we will never forget you."_

**Transmission Ended...**

There is a long awkward moment of silence in the air. Shego drops onto a swivel chair and starts tapping the console. She glances up at Kim, hoping to scope a reaction from the redhead. It is obvious that Kim is still trying to process the information. Finally Shego sighs and lays a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Kimmie?"

Kim/Lilith raises her head slowly, staring at the screen. A sudden wave of emotions flows through her. First there is despair, followed by confusion, but the remaining constant builds up within Kim. Her whole life was a sham. Everything she knew and believed in was a lie. She clenches her fist with rage. There are still many questions that remained in Kim's mind but now Kim wants to learn them while choking on who she once considered a friend.

"Betty…"

* * *

Wow I do NOT want to be Betty right now, she has a lot to answer for. There's lots of loose ends to tie up still but fun's just beginning. Cheerio!


End file.
